Nephi
Nephi and the Brass Plates is the first of VeggieTales' Book of Mormon Project. It's based on 1 Nephi 1-5. Cast of Characters * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato as Himself * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Himself * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber as Nephi * Phil Vischer as Pa Grape as Lehi * Sondra Morton Chaffin as Caroline as Sariah * Phil Vischer as Mr. (Rattan) Lunt as Laman * Phil Vischer as Wicker Lunt as Lemuel * Yuri Lowenthal as Alexander as Sam * Phil Vischer as Mr. Nezzer as Laban * Phil Vischer as Archibald Asparagus as Zoram Story Bob takes Junior back in time to somewhere in the Middle Eastern wilderness, where they find the family of Lehi, consisting of him, his wife Sariah, and their four sons Laman, Lemuel, Sam, and Nephi. Bob explained about how Lehi and his family used to live in Jerusalem; most of the people living in Jerusalem were wicked. God sent prophets, like Jeremiah, to tell them to repent, but they would not listen. Lehi, also a prophet, prayed that the people would repent. While he was praying, a pillar of fire appeared. He saw God surrounded by many angels who were singing and praising Him. God told and showed Lehi many things. In his vision Lehi was given a book that told what would happen in the future; he read that Jerusalem would be destroyed because the people were wicked. Lehi told the people that Jerusalem would be destroyed. He also told of the coming of Jesus. The people were angry and tried to kill Lehi, but the Lord protected him. The Lord was pleased with Lehi and one night spoke to him in a dream; He told Lehi to take his family and leave Jerusalem. Lehi obeyed the Lord, and he and his family packed food and tents. They left their house and their gold and silver and traveled into the wilderness. After traveling for three days, Lehi’s family camped in a valley near a river. Lehi's two oldest sons, Laman and Lemuel, think their father was foolish for leaving Jerusalem and their riches. They do not believe that Jerusalem would be destroyed. Tired of their murmuring, Lehi tries to help them think about the river and valley that he named after his two sons, wanting them to be like the said river and valley, continually flowing to God and steadfastly keeping the commandments. Nephi, one of Lehi's youngest sons, wants to understand the things Lehi had seen. He prays to know if his father had done the right thing by leaving Jerusalem. Jesus Christ visits Nephi and tells him that Lehi’s words are true. Nephi believes and does not rebel as Laman and Lemuel does; he tells his brothers what Jesus had told him. His brother Sam believes him, but Laman and Lemuel will not believe. The Lord promises Nephi that he will be blessed because of his faith and that he will become a leader over his brothers. One day, Lehi tells Nephi that the Lord wants him and his brothers to go back to Jerusalem and get the brass plates, which were important records that told about Lehi’s forefathers and contained the words of God revealed through the prophets, from a man named Laban. Laman and Lemuel do not want to return to get the brass plates, saying it will be too hard to do because they do not have faith in the Lord. Nephi wants to obey the Lord, knowing that the Lord will help him and his brothers get the brass plates from Laban. Laman, Lemuel, Sam, and Nephi travel back to Jerusalem to get the brass plates. After casting lots, Laman goes to Laban and asks him for the plates. Accusing Laman as a robber, Laban threatens to kill him but Laman escapes. Arriving back at the camp, Laman tells his brothers what had happened. Afraid, Laman wants to give up and go back to their father in the wilderness. Nephi say they can not return without the brass plates. He tells his brothers to have more faith in the Lord and they will be able to get the brass plates. Nephi and his brothers travel to their old home in Jerusalem and gather their gold and silver to exchange for the plates. They show Laban their riches and offer to trade them for the plates. When Laban sees their gold and silver, he wants it for himself and throws them out, sending his men to kill Lehi's sons. Nephi and his brothers manage to escape Laban's men and hid in a cave. In the cave, Laman and Lemuel berate Nephi for listening to him, & they begin to chase him and Sam with sticks. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Junior appears and tells Laman and Lemuel to stop. He says that the Lord will help them get the plates and that Nephi will become a leader over his brothers. Although Laman & Lemuel question the possibility of this, Nephi tells his brothers to have faith in the Lord and not be afraid of Laban and his men, thus encouraging his brothers to go back to Jerusalem. That night Nephi’s brothers hide outside the city wall while Nephi sneaks inside. Walking toward Laban’s house, he sees a large object lying on the ground and finds that it's Laban, who had fallen into a sugar crash after drinking too much root beer at a party. Nephi sees Laban’s sword and picks it up. As he does, the Holy Ghost tells Nephi to kill Laban, but he does not want to kill him. The Holy Ghost again tells Nephi to kill Laban so that he can get the brass plates, since Lehi’s family need the plates so they can learn the gospel. Nephi obeys the Holy Ghost and kills Laban; he then puts on Laban’s clothes and armor. Nephi goes into Laban’s house and is met by Zoram, Laban’s servant. Imitating Laban's voice, he tells Zoram to get the brass plates. Thinking that Nephi is Laban, Zoram gives him the plates and Nephi tells him to follow him. Outside the walls of Jerusalem, Laman, Lemuel, and Sam see Nephi coming and are scared, thinking that he is Laban and that he killed Nephi. They start to run away but stop when Nephi calls to them. Realizing that Nephi is not Laban, Zoram tries to run, but Nephi catches Zoram and promises not to harm him if he will go with Nephi into the wilderness. Zoram agrees, and so Nephi and his brothers took him and the brass plates and return to Lehi & Sariah. In the wilderness, Sariah complains to Lehi, calling him a visionary man for dragging them out of the land of their inheritance, that their sons are no more, and that they're going to perish in the wilderness. Admitting that he is a visionary, Lehi assures Sariah that the Lord has promised him a land of promise and that He will deliver his sons out of the hands of Laban. At that moment, their sons return & they give the brass plates to Lehi. He and Sariah are happy their sons are safe, and they all rejoice and thank God. Lehi reads the brass plates; they tell about Adam and Eve and the Creation of the world, as well as the the words of many prophets. Lehi and Nephi are happy because they had obeyed the Lord and had been able to get the brass plates. Lehi’s family pack the brass plates to take with them on their journey so they can teach their children the commandments recorded on the plates. Scripture :"The Lord gives no commandments unto the children of men, yet He shall prepare a way for them that they may accomplish the things which He commands them." (1 Nephi 3:7) Notes Category:Episodes Category:Book of Mormon Project Category:Fanon Works